(1) Field of the Invention.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to restriction devices and more particularly pertains to a new restriction device for inhibiting insects from contaminating fluid in a container.